We've come so far
by minieclair
Summary: Just a little story in the making son't know if I'll continue with if so might make a Yaoi out of it depending on what you all think.Join Edward in his greatest sturggle in life. Comments and helpful tips appericated


We've come so far

Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA character or place or thing etc Still doesn't stop me loving them to bits XD

So this is just a light little fanfic to suppress the inner fangirl in me lol just about family bonds and mush like like that might even make it a yaoi later you never know ^-^ that is if you like you might not. Still thanks for taking the time to read it.

"Brother you can't say something like that"

"Well why not Al it's the truth isn't it straight from the horse's mouth" The bitterness in Edward Elrics voice was flung violently across the room hurting everything that it touched. Even for one so young he held so much hatred that would sour even the roughest of stomachs like bitter lemon's rubbed against an open wound. It stung deeply cutting to the bone.

"You're just saying that it's not true"

The younger of the Elric's protested. Trapped in a suit of armour for a sin he shamefully regretted, he was bound to it with the blood seal made by his brother in a moment of panic by a transmutation that had took a life of it's own. In this iron prison he was to stay till the day they found the blood red stone which was only whispered to be known as The Philosopher stone through alley ways and abandoned mine shafts. They seemed further and further away from ever reaching their goal with each passing sun and every rising moon. Why had this happened? Why them? They only wanted one thing was that so much to ask for?

Perhaps but who really knows.

"Oh I mean it Al and I swear I'm sick of it all"

Edward cried out in anger his golden kissed locks slid down his handsome features. What he lacked in manners he made up for in looks.

Built with sturdy shoulders and a strong chin he was no average joe.

The Fullmetal Alchemist a title that had been handed to him by the dog of a military he was forced to serve for the sake of his brother. For just chance a hint of a lead to finding the stone. So they could once again live a normal life. But would one be able to return to such a life after all the ciaos that had engulfed these two children.

No matter what Edward said he was still a child, a very scared and confused young boy who didn't know the ways of the world or was willing to.

"Brother please"

Alphonese cried

No tears could be seen only heard in light sobs of despair. That was the price for living in that suit of armour. Some saw it as the first step to immortality and craved to know Alphonese's secret desperately but to him is was a prison where all feeling touch taste was gone like it had was never there in the first place. The memory of it however haunted Alphonese waving it teasingly around and around in his mind. As if to say you'll never get this back, you're wasting your time with this crap He swore he would never wish such a thing on anybody this numbness that would not go away ate at him as much as Edwards anger ate at him.

"Shut up Al I've made up my mind about it there's nothing you can do to change it"

Edwards temper seemed to be more out of control than usual. By now with the pleas from his brother he would have been relaxed and thinking clearly of their goals.

"Nothing good will come of this Brother"

"See if I care Al"

The acid on he tongue boiled over creating the picture of an erupting Volcano with anything in it's path burning in a pit of engulfing flames.

"But Mustang and what about Winery"

At the point Alphonese was all but using the same tactics as Edward would so do from time to time to get what he wanted. Anything to have the old Edward back even for just one fleeting moment. To ease his nerves and take away that hateful pain that hate at his older brothers heart

"I could careless about them" he spat at him showing just how much hatred he was willing to lash out with. Not caring who he hurt

"You don't mean that, Brother please this is a lost cause"

His pleas for reason fell on deaf ears as Edwards mind was far from being changed. It had been set in stone unable to be erased

"Forget it Al it's done nothing more you can do about"

With that final blow Edward Elric took his leave with less than a few strides out the door of the place that made him what he is today. The dog of the military had broken his leash and was a stray aimlessly wandering the rain drenched streets of Central.

*Okay thanks for reading sorry if it put you to sleep find out what put Edward in such a bad mood and what is to become of our loveable shrimp and trash can in the next chapter. Thanks for reading*


End file.
